Brat
by Red Skye
Summary: Who did this girl think she was, anyway? Always throwing a tantrum or crying and screaming or what have her. How was I supposed to get her to shut up? Why did my mother want me to take care of that stupid little brat anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creation of Fruits Basket in any way, other than the fact that I am a fan. I do not own any of the characters, but I made up Emiko Sohma and the story's plot myself. Since I have read quite far into the series, Akito Sohma is female in this story. Also, most every Juunishi member knows that Akito is female in this story, but I do not know if that is true in the manga (I haven't gotten there yet!). I hope you enjoy it, but this will probably be the only slightly humorous story I'll be able to think of. And I don't know if I'll be updating very often.

* * *

_**

**-Brat-**

**Chapter One:**

"I have some good news."

Akito took her glass of medicine from Hatori with a smirk. "Good for me or good for you?"

"For you," Hatori answered. "You see, I have changed the preparation of your medicine."

Akito spit back the mouthful she had almost swallowed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No! No!" Hatori said quickly, stepping back because Akito was about to throw the glass at him. "You see, this medicine will make you less tired. You'll have more energy once you drink it."

"Oh. Okay then," Akito shrugged, and downed the glass quickly. It _did_ have a more pleasant fruit taste to it, as opposed to the chalk-and-cilantro-tasting mix she had been drinking for her whole life, but it didn't make her feel any different.

"What's wrong with this?" she yelled, throwing the empty glass against the wall and sending glass shards all over the floor.

"You have to wait for it to--!"

"You said once I drank it!"

"Well… yes I did… sorry," Hatori said uneasily, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong now?" Akito rolled her eyes. Hatori looked up.

"I… I have more news."

"Spit it out."

"Well… your mother"—Akito cringed—"has run off… and she wanted you to look after something for her."

"Me?" Akito repeated, just to make sure she was hearing correctly. "What could that hag possibly—"

Akito fell silent as Hatori exited her room for a brief moment and returned holding a little girl's hand. The girl was short and thin, with eyes that were blacker than even Akito's. Her hair was similar to that tiger—Kisa—with the exception of the long length and the pitch black color. The child wore a kimono that was far too large for her and stared at Akito with her thumb in her mouth. Something familiar struck Akito in the child's face, but before she could decide what it was, the child began crying in great fits of tears.

_Why do children always cry when they first meet me?_ Akito wondered, but didn't bother asking. "What does this child have to do with me? Is she a new zodiac member?"

"No…" Hatori cleared his throat and patted the girl's shoulder to try to stop the tears—to no avail. "Akito, this is Emiko. She's… She's your little sister."

"Little sister?" Akito repeated. The words struck her as confusing. "That wench went and got herself pregnant? And kept it a secret?"

"Yes," Hatori sighed. The tears continued falling.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!" Akito hollered, and the child silenced immediately.

"Ren wants you to take care of her… but not like that."

"Why me? Why not you?" Akito demanded.

"I would, but I'm very busy."

"SO?" Akito butt in.

"…and your mother insisted that Emiko be cared for by her older sister."

"That's stupid!" Akito crossed her arms and turned toward the window. "I don't care for anything but my Juunishi! I'm not taking care of that brat, no matter what my stupid mother says! No matter what anyone says! You can't change my mind!"

"Akito, she's your sister…"

"Don't care!"

Hatori sighed and stepped back. "You must."

"NO!"

At his last resort, Hatori said slowly:

"Don't you want to know who the father is?"

-

"SHIGURE!"

After pulling her newly discovered little sister all the way across town, Akito stood in front of Shigure Sohma's front door, angrily knocking on it every few minutes. "OPEN UP!" she yelled, pounding a few more times.

"Akki-nee-chan… where are we?" Emiko asked quietly.

Akito stopped pounding and looked down at the face that was almost identical to her own. "If you EVER call me that disgusting name, I swear I'll beat your ass."

"I… I…"

Emiko began crying again as Yuki opened the front door. "Oh. Akito-san. Come in…" he said politely. Akito just threw the small girl at Yuki and stormed passed him.

"SHIGURE!" Akito yelled up the stairs once he was inside. She was so loud that Tohru and Kyo appeared from the dining room down the hallway, Tohru immediately helping Yuki with Emiko and Kyo asking what the hell was going on. Akito stormed up the stairs on her quest to find Shigure, leaving the three teenagers with the upset six-year-old.

"Stop crying! Please!" Yuki begged, crouching down to the height of the girl.

"Umm… hi there!" Tohru crouched next to Yuki, smiling brightly. Emiko took her hands away from her face to stare at them.

"Why is Akki-nee-chan so mean?" she asked.

"Nee-chan?" Yuki repeated. "You mean… Akito is your sister?"

Emiko nodded, staring at Yuki. "Are you my daddy?" she asked him.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Uh… no, I'm not. Do you know your daddy's name?"

Emiko nodded. "His name is Shigure Sohma."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry I didn't really update this… not that anyone really cared. This is the furthest I've written to and I've actually grown bored with the idea, so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue…**_

_**Disclaimer applies.

* * *

**_

**-Brat-**

**Chapter Two:**

"How could you?"

Shigure wasn't listening. He was typing away on his computer and Akito's complaints were at the bottom of his list of problems.

"Shigure! Answer me!"

No reply.

"SHIGURE!"

Shigure's computer monitor was sent crashing to the ground with a kick from Akito. "When I talk to you, you RESPOND. GOT IT?"

"I'm all ears," Shigure turned to face her, but only because he had nothing better to do and he certainly wouldn't be able to leave the room.

"Why? Why did you get my mother pregnant?"

Shigure sighed. "Akito, that was years ago. You knew I was sleeping with her."

"How many times?!"

"…I'm not sure. Quite a few, I'd guess."

"AH!" Akito yelled, backing into a wall and sliding down until she was on the floor. She tucked her knees to her chest and hid her face. "How could you do this to me? Did you know about that stupid little girl this whole time?"

"…Yes."

"I just can't believe this…" she sighed. "Now my stupid mother's run off and I have to look after the brat!"

"Don't you think maybe _you're_ being a brat?"

Akito looked up and the room was silent for a minute. "No!" she stood up. "I'm not! And nobody talks to me like that! Especially you, you filthy dog! If I'm such a brat, why don't _you_ take care of the freakish creature! You're the _dad_!"

Akito _was_ aware of how bratty she sounded, but none of this made any sense to her. Why should she be in charge when Shigure was sitting right here doing nothing?

"Maybe Ren wants the child with you for a reason," Shigure tried to calm her down in a coaxing voice. "Maybe she wanted Emiko to be with her big sister."

"Oh shut up," Akito glared, and stormed out of the house alone.

-

"WAH!"

"Emiko! Emiko-chan! Please stop crying!"

It was three in the morning, Akito had long since left, and Shigure was providing no help with the girl to the struggling Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

"This is some major bull," Kyo grumbled, sitting back on the couch while Tohru held the squirming girl in her lap and Yuki desperately tried to stop her crying. "You're what, five years old and you're still bawling like a little baby for no reason at all?"

"I'm six," Emiko snapped in a threatening voice, and the tears became sniffles and hiccups.

"I think it's time for bed now!" Tohru said quickly, patting Emiko on the back.

"I'm not tired," Emiko told them, and Yuki sat down on the other side of Tohru.

"It's 3 o'clock. You're a little girl. You have to be tired," Yuki sighed, closing his eyes.

Kyo felt his own eyelids drooping shut and was too tired to make fun of Yuki. "Yeah, kid. I'm exhausted. Go to sleep."

"NO!" Emiko yelled, sliding off of Tohru's lap and climbing onto Kyo. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO—"

"ALRIGHT!" Kyo screamed, sitting up again but even less awake than he was before.

"Are you awake now?" Emiko asked. Her tone was dangerous.

"YES! My GOD…" Kyo pushed the little girl onto the floor while he stood up and she fell with an unnecessary shriek and lay in a heap.

"Kyo! You don't have to be such an idiot!" Yuki was awake once again and quick to help Emiko up.

"Did you _hear_ her yelling?"

"That doesn't mean push her down!"

Both boys were shouting over the child's wails. "I'M HUNGRY!" she yelled finally.

"FINE!" Kyo yelled back in her face, causing her to cry even more.

"Just stop it, Kyo! You're making everything worse!" Yuki yelled, but the crying just wouldn't stop. Yuki grabbed her small hand and practically dragged her to the kitchen with Kyo following. Tohru had somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch and neither boy had the heart to wake her.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Yuki asked once Emiko had taken a seat at the kitchen table, praying it was something simple like a bowl of cereal or one of the muffins Tohru had baked the day before…

"A rice ball," Emiko smiled, folding her hands in her lap.

_Oh crap! I don't know how to mold a rice ball!_

"Uh… sure…" Yuki stuttered, and looked in the over and refrigerator as if expecting some magic onigiri to pop out if he looked hard enough.

"What, you get what you want and you turn into the perfect little angel?" Kyo asked her, beginning to look around himself.

"Yep," Emiko replied, and smiled a bright smile that Yuki would have thought was cute if he hadn't seen her a few minutes ago. "That's what Mommy always taught me!"

The minutes went by slowly and still no magic onigiri was discovered. Kyo and Yuki could tell that the girl was becoming impatient by the way she squired in her seat.

"Why aren't you done yet?" she asked after another five minutes.

"Uh… we…"

"We're making them into fun shapes!" Yuki covered quickly, turning his back to her so it looked like he was molding the non-existent rice.

"I don't care what shape they are! I'm hungry NOW!" Emiko screeched.

"ALRIGHT!" Kyo yelled. By that time he was giving up hope on the appearance of the fun-shaped onigiri.

"Uh… here you go!" Yuki said cheerfully, placing a hard-boiled egg in front of her.

Emiko considered it for a second before she picked it up and threw it on the ground, screaming and crying once again. "This isn't a rice ball!" she informed them.

"Well DUH," Kyo spat.

Yuki was beginning to lose his patience. It was passed 4 AM and he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. "You. Sleep. Now. Or else." he said in monotone, pointing to the couch in the living room that wasn't occupied by Tohru.

"Or else what?" Emiko raised her eyebrows in a devilish way.

"Or else I'll tell your sister to be mean to you for the rest of your life!" Yuki yelled. He picked up the child who was stunned at the thought of Akki-nee-chan never forgiving her for whatever she did wrong and dropped her onto the sofa. Thinking she might finally be quiet, Kyo and Yuki sunk into the sofa on the opposite sides of Tohru.

Emiko scrambled to sit up. "I need a blanket."

With an angry sigh, Kyo fetched a blanket for her and sat back down.

"I need another pillow."

Yuki got a pillow.

"I need a glass of water."

Kyo gave her a glass of water.

"I need—"

"Get it yourself!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"I need a kiss goodnight!"

Kyo smirked at Yuki, who, using the last ounce of his energy, stood up and quickly kissed Emiko's forehead. "Go. To. Sleep. Now," he said through his teeth.

"I'm sorry."

Yuki looked at her again. "What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling and crying… I just… Do you think Akki-nee-chan will come back for me?"

_So that's why she kept crying…_ Kyo thought. _I guess she was just worried. In an insane sort of freakish way…_ "I sure hope so. 'Night, Squirt."

Kyo and Yuki fell asleep at about 5 AM, but Emiko, after making sure they were completely out, stood up again and ran around the house, searching for her father and causing trouble in every room she ran through.


End file.
